Siapa Yang Menabur, Dia Yang Menuai
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ingat, Sev. Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai. Dan kalau kau sudah menabur, jangan ragu, takut atau tak mau menuai hasilnya. -Fic sederhana untuk Fei Mei :D Mind to RnR?


**Siapa Yang Menabur, Dia Yang Menuai**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Siapa Yang Menabur, Dia Yang Menuai © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

-xoxox-

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Itulah peribahasa yang paling kusuka.

Memang benar. Peribahasa itu seratus persen benar.

Dan itu terbukti di banyak hal. Terutama di seluruh lembar kertas kehidupanku yang bernodakan dirimu, Severus.

-xoxox-

"_Kau penyihir!" ujarmu keras tanpa memedulikan kakakku–Petunia–yang kehilatan tak suka setelah aku menyihir bunga dari tanganku sendiri. _

_Petunia memandangmu, lebih tepatnya, memandang rambut hitammu yang berminyak lurus dan jubah hitammu yang kelonggaran, tak cocok untukmu. _

"_Kau tak sopan mengatakan itu padaku," ujarku dingin. _

_Setelah itu, aku dan Petunia pergi meninggalkanmu yang tak mengerti kenapa kau ditinggalkan setelah kau memberi tahu informasi yang mungkin saja berguna untukku. _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau menabur keburukan, maka keburukan jugalah yang akan kau dapatkan.

Kau memberitahuku dengan lancang dan itulah balasannya.

-xoxox-

_Entah kenapa, kau semakin sering datang di waktu aku dan Petunia sedang asyik bermain bersama. _

_Dan entah kenapa juga, aku akhirnya percaya pada informasimu dan semakin sering bermain denganmu. Mengacuhkan Petunia yang tampak iri. _

_Banyak hal yang kita bicarakan, tentu saja. Tetapi, topik yang paling menarik sudah pasti adalah sihir. Tentang sekolah sihir Hogwarts, tentang pendapat orang mengenai sihir, dan masih banyak lagi. _

"_Apakah ayahmu menyukai sihir?" tanyaku penasaran saat itu, saat kita berdua masih kecil dan belum bersekolah di Hogwarts. _

_Kau menghela nafas. "Dia tidak suka semua yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Sangat tidak suka." _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau menabur kejujuran dalam kegigihanmu, maka kepercayaanlah yang akan kau dapatkan.

Kau gigih untuk memberitahuku kalau aku penyihir tanpa maksud yang buruk, dan itulah hasilnya, Sev.

-xoxox-

_Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, kita sudah menjadi sahabat yang dekat. Setiap detik kita lalui bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. _

"_Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujarmu dengan wajah yang memerah saat kita sedang berbaring di rerumputan bersama, memandang salah satu awan yang entah kenapa seolah membentuk hati. _

_Aku mengambil nafas panjang ketika melihat awan itu sekaligus ketika mendengar ucapanmu. "Apa, Sev? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" _

"_Aku jadi tak ingin mengucapkannya."_

_Aku mengernyit, tapi dengan cepat kuhilangkan kernyitan itu. "Kau belum siap? Well, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti, saat kau sudah siap." _

_Kau hanya diam dan mengangguk. _

_Sunyi. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. _

_Awan yang berbentuk hati tadi itu entah kenapa semakin membesar, lalu kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan membagi dirinya sendiri menjadi dua bagian. Hati yang patah._

_Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu, Sev. Sayangnya, aku baru tahu saat ini. Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku saat itu tentang perasaanmu terhadapku? Padahal... aku mau saja menerimamu. _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau menabur keraguan, maka kerugianlah yang sebenarnya akan kau terima.

Kau ragu memberitahuku apa yang kau rasakan, karena itu, kau tak bisa menerima tanggapan positif dariku.

-xoxox-

_Akhirnya, tiba juga saat yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu: Pergi menimba ilmu sihir ke Hogwarts. _

_Setelah berpamitan pada keluarga–aku tetap pamit pada Petunia walaupun dia terlihat jijik–di King Cross, aku segera naik ke kereta yang super menakjubkan: Hogwarts Express. _

_Aku mencari kompartemen yang kosong atau bisa aku tempati sampai akhirnya... _

"_Lily!" serumu memanggilku sembari melambaikan tangan dengan wajah yang berseri dari balik kompartemen yang hanya berisikan dirimu. _

_Aku tersenyum, membalas lambaian tanganmu dan memasuki kompartemen itu, lalu menaruh koper tempat barang-barang milikku yang kubawa ke Hogwarts. _

_Setelah aku masuk, kita membicarakan banyak hal lagi dengan antusias. Seolah-olah, kita sedang bermain di taman yang dekat dengan rumah kita seperti rutinitas kita dahulu._

_Tapi, keantuisasan itu menguap ketika keempat Marauders–Para Perompak–datang ke kompartemen kita dan mengganggu dengan santainya, seolah Hogwarts Express adalah kereta milik nenek moyang mereka. _

"_Hai! Siapa namamu, Cantik? Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di kompartemen kami saja? Kau tak usah duduk bersama... er, orang yang menjijikkan ini," ujar seorang anak berambut hitam berkacamata–yang kulihat dari jubahnya yang masih polos–masih duduk di tahun pertamanya. Well, James Potter. _

_Aku merasa agak marah karena ia mengangguku dan menghina sahabatku. "Dasar! Pergi kau!" _

"_Hahaha..." tawa mereka berempat–Marauders– terdengar dan seperti tak habis-habis. Seperti mau merobek gendang telingaku dengan ganas. _

_Aku membentak mereka lagi dan setelah bersusah payah, aku berhasil mengusir mereka. _

_Karena sedikit kelelahan, aku duduk terdiam di kursi kompartemen. _

_Iseng, aku melirikmu. _

_Kau hanya diam dan duduk dengan menekuk muka seraya memainkan jemarimu yang terlihat berminyak._

_Entah kenapa, ada kata-kata tentangmu yang menyerang otakku: Kenapa kau tak mau bertindak saat mereka menghinamu? Apa kau takut?_

_Dan tak tahu kenapa, nilaimu di mataku turun drastis, Sev. Padahal, sebelumnya aku bersimpati padamu. _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau menabur ketakutkan atau kepengecutan, maka pendapat buruk orang lainlah yang akan kau dapatkan.

Kau bertindak menghadapi mereka seperti seorang pengecut di hadapanku, maka, balasannya adalah kau kehilangan nilaimu di mataku, Sev.

Sebanding bukan?

-xoxox-

_Kita sedang duduk di tepi Danau Hitam, berbicara dan bercanda selayaknya dulu. _

"_Kenapa... Saat kita berbeda asrama, kurasa nilai persahabatan kita berkurang?" tanyamu heran seraya melemparkan kerikil kecil ke permukaan danau. _

_Aku agak terkejut, tapi aku menutupi hal itu. "Well, kadang perbedaan membuat banyak perubahan. Seperti persahabatan kita. Yang jelasnya... kita masih bersahabat kan, Sev?" _

_Kau menggulung sedikit lengan jubah hijau Slytherinmu. "Yeah." _

_Sunyi. Sampai akhirnya..._

"_Kalau kau mau bersamaku, kenapa tak mengusulkan kepada Topi Seleksi agar kau ditempatkan di asrama yang sama denganku?" ujarku heran. _

_Kau diam saja, dan masih sibuk melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ke permukaan Danau Hitam yang tenang, mengabaikanku. _

_Aku menghela nafas dan memikirkan sesuatu. _

Pilihanlah yang menentukan seperti apa hidup kita selanjutnya. Apapun yang kau pilih, hasil dari pilihanmu itulah yang kau dapatkan.

Kau memilih Slyhterin, padahal kau ingin bersamaku dan sudah tahu kalau aku resmi ditempatkan di Gryffindor, maka terimalah hasilnya.

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

-xoxox-

_Kita menonton pertandingan Quidditch waktu itu. _

_Pertandingan yang menarik dan berjalan dengan seru. Pertandingan antara Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff dengan skor sementara 120-110 untuk Hufflepuff. _

_Karena sudah lelah memberi semangat untuk Gryffindor dari tribun, aku duduk manis dan diam menonton saja di sampingmu. _

"_Kau suka laki-laki pemain Quidditch?" tanyamu dengan nada dingin kepadaku di antara riuhnya sorakan para penonton. _

_Aku menatapmu. Aneh, kau tak menatapku balik, tapi malah memperhatikan James yang sedang berusaha keras mengejar Snitch disertai dengan Seeker Hufflepuff saat itu. _

"_Yeah!" ujarku dengan nada riang, berusaha kelihatan ceria. _

"_Jadi, kau suka dengan James karena bakatnya?" tanyamu lagi. _

_Aku terkejut dan memutuskan tak membalas omonganmu lagi. Well, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _

_Jadi, maksudnya, kau iri dengan James karena dia bisa membuatku terpesona karena bakatnya pada Quidditch? Begitu?_

_Hm... James mendapatkan itu pastilah dari latihan keras. Kalaupun ada bakat, mungkin hanya 1%. _

_Kalau kau ingin membuatku terpesona juga dengan permainan Quidditchmu, kenapa kau tak berlatih Quidditch dan memperkuat tim Slytherin saja?_

_Bukan. Bukan maksudku membela James. Tapi..._

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau tak mau berusaha seperti orang lain, maka kau tak mendapatkan hasil usahamu seperti orang itu.

James berlatih Quidditch mati-matian, dan dia sudah meraih hasilnya.

Kalau kau? Jangankan berlatih, menyentuh sapu terbang saja kau tak mau!

Dan... terimalah hasilmu! Jangan iri pada James!

-xoxox-

"_Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Darah Lumpur!" serumu tajam padaku saat aku membantumu dari kenakalan Marauders. _

_Aku terkesiap. Astaga? Sahabatku sejak kecil mengataiku dengan kata kotor yang kejam itu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"_Kau mengatai Lily apa?" raung James berang sembari meraih kerah kemejamu dengan kuat dan dengan posisi siap memberimu pelajaran. _

_Di belakang, Sirius sudah mengepalkan tinjunya garang, diikuti oleh tatapan tak percaya dari Remus dan Peter. _

_Aku tak peduli pembelaan itu. _

_Dan aku berlari. Entah berlari kemana. _

_Yang aku tahu, cuma dua hal... James dan Sirius yang sudah menonjokmu serta, aku tak akan sanggup lagi bersahabat denganmu. Dengan seseorang yang sudah menghinaku pedas. _

_Hinaan itu bersarang di jantungku dan melalui jantung itu juga, darah itu diendapkan di darah yang dikirim ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. _

_Dan mungkin, itulah yang membuatku kesal setengah mati padamu, Sev! _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau berbicara tanpa berpikir, yang akan kau dapatkan adalah pikiran negatif orang lain tentangmu.

Kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan, terima saja akibatnya!

-xoxox-

"_Lily, aku tak bermaksud menyebutmu dengan 'Darah-Lumpur', aku hanya..." ujarmu meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas. Tapi, ucapanmu kupotong._

_Aku mendengus dan membuang muka. "Terpeleset lidah, maksudmu? Terlambat. Aku sudah membuatkanmu alasan untuk banyak tahun! Teman-temanku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa berbicara padamu. Kau dengan teman-teman Death Eatersmu yang berharga itu! Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, dan aku juga sudah memilih jalanku sendiri." _

_Lalu, aku berjalan meninggalkanmu yang terdiam di sana. _

_Maaf, Sev. Bukannya aku bukan seorang pemaaf. _

_Tapi, kau harusnya mengerti! Aku sakit hati! Aku terluka saat kau mengucapkan hinaan itu! Dan itu ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan karena yang mengucapkannya adalah sahabatku yang paling kusayangi. _

_Well, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak sengaja. Tapi, maaf, tak semudah itu menghilangkan luka di hati. _

Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Kalau kau menabur kata-kata dengan tak memikirkan perasaan orang, maka kau akan menuai perasaanmu yang tak dipikirkan oleh orang itu juga.

Kau membuatku terluka secara batin dengan ucapanmu, maka kau juga terluka karena permohonan maafmu yang tak bisa kuterima.

Ingat, Sev. Siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai.

Dan kalau kau sudah menabur, janganlah ragu, takut atau tak mau menuai hasilnya.

-xoxox-

-xoxox-

FIN

Gimana? Hancur, ya? Ya, ya, aku tahu kalau peribahasa ini gak cocok dengan isi ficnya -_- boleh lah bicara itu di review *kalau kalian ngereview* tapi tolong jangan nge-flame ya?

Ini untuk Fei Mei :D Jelek ya, Fei? Maaf ya. *nunduk-nunduk* dan terima kasih banyak untuk Cindy Monika Agatha Barus, temenku, yang bersedia menerjemahkan kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang kudapetin dari wiki. :D thanks, Cindy.

Makasih juga untuk HanariaBlack yang udah ngasih tahu tentang kesalahan Marauders di review :D sejuta terima kasih, ya :D

Well, maukah kalian review fic gaje ini?


End file.
